


A Elegia do Fantasma

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ghosts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-19
Updated: 2008-07-19
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ela é capaz de realizar os desejos de todos, mas ninguém é capaz de realizar os dela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Elegia do Fantasma

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Ghost Elegy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689181) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime)



> Em primeiro lugar, uma pequena explicação. Essa fanfic for escrita em 2008, e postada originalmente no Nyah!Fanfiction. Praticamente não modifiquei nada porque queria preservar a memória de como tinha escrito (só mudei mesmo os travessões para aspas). No mesmo sentido, agora a história não bate com o canon, porque foi escrita antes da revelação de que Yuuko estava morta, mas não quis editar para modificar isso (apesar de que até combinaria mais com o tema), porque é quase como se ela não me pertencesse mais (de certa forma, é uma história de Anser Vulpecula, não Melime). Sete anos, nem parece que faz tanto tempo assim. Só tenho três histórias preservadas dessa época que finalmente passei a escrever depois de três anos já lendo fanfic, uma já estava aqui e a outra talvez poste em breve. Baseada no poema (em itálico) de Cecilia Meireles, título emprestado do poema também.

_Por que eu te quero tanto, tanto,_  
Depois de tanto desencanto,  
Depois de tanto, tanto pranto? 

 

Yuuko estava sentada na varanda de sua loja, milhares de fantasmas andavam por todos os lados, mas ela os ignorava, aquela era a noite dos fantasmas. Ela bebia sake e parecia completamente alheia ao mundo a seu redor, diversas garrafas de sake estavam a sua volta. Aquela era uma data terrível, mas especial.

 

Aquele era o aniversário da única vez que chorara por outra pessoa, o aniversário da primeira vez que fizera um desejo que não pode ser atendido, da primeira vez que odiara as regras que protegem todos os mundos do caos.

 

Existem coisas que o coração não pode esquecer, não importa quanta dor algumas lembranças possam causar. E apesar do sofrimento e do pranto causados por aqueles sentimentos, sentimentos que jamais deixaria de ter, por tantas vezes desejara quebrar as regras e realizar o impensável!

 

“Clow...” sussurrou Yuuko para o vento, e ficou surpresa em receber uma resposta.

 

“Yuuko...”

 

_Ouço-te a voz no lento vento_  
Que anda comigo, sonolento,  
Pela tormenta num tormento... 

 

“Yuuko...” sussurrava no vento uma voz conhecida. Yuuko se virou na direção da voz.

 

Ao reconhecer a origem da voz, Yuuko ficou em choque. Parado ao seu lado estava Clow.

 

“Acho que bebi demais.” disse Yuuko ignorando o mago.

 

“Sim, você sempre bebe demais. Mas não é por isto que eu estou aqui.” disse Clow pegando uma das garrafas de sake e começando a beber.

 

“Então por que você está aqui?” perguntou Yuuko tentando parecer calma.

 

“Você precisa de ajuda. Não tome para si uma missão que não é só sua! Salvar todos os mundos do caos era a nossa missão, se eu não tivesse morrido...” disse Clow parecendo triste.

 

“Nada pode trazer aqueles que já morreram de volta a vida.” disse Yuuko friamente.

 

“Mas algumas pessoas podem ver e se comunicar com os fantasmas. E os fantasmas podem ajudar estas pessoas. Yuuko, você é uma dessas pessoas.” disse Clow gentilmente.

 

_E, ouvindo o vento, sinto, sinto_  
A noite como um labirinto  
Envolvendo o meu corpo extinto... 

 

Clow era a única pessoa capaz de fazer Yuuko se sentir tão bem e ao mesmo tempo tão vulnerável. Isto nunca iria mudar, mesmo que ele estivesse morto.

 

“Eu estou perdida.” confessou Yuuko, ela sabia que jamais poderia mentir para Clow.

 

“Você realiza os desejos de todos, mas ninguém pode realizar os seus desejos.” disse Clow, envolvendo Yuuko com os braços. “As regras existem para proteger todos os mundos, mas muitos sofrem com elas.

 

“Você tinha magia o suficiente para se manter vivo...” divagou Yuuko, mesmo que já soubesse o que influenciou as decisões do mago.

 

“Isto seria violar as regras, minha hora havia chegado. Talvez um dia sua hora chegue também. E nós poderemos voltar a ficar juntos.”

 

_Na grande treva que amedronta,_  
Minha alma tonta, tonta, tonta,  
Os sonhos mortos, mortos, conta... 

 

“Tudo isto não passa de devaneios de alguém que já deixou este mundo.” disse Yuuko se recompondo.

 

“Talvez, mas isto não os torna menos verdadeiros.” disse Clow sorrindo.

 

O sol já estava quase nascendo no horizonte, era hora dos espíritos partirem.

 

“Eu voltarei no próximo ano.” disse Clow de modo gentil, sorrindo para a Bruxa.

 

“Você só vai voltar se tiver assuntos pendentes.” disse Yuuko sem esperanças.

 

“Você é meu assunto eternamente pendente.” e se aproximando dela sussurrou, próximo aos seus lábios. “Eu não ganho nem ao menos um beijo de despedida?” disse em um tom igualmente cômico e sedutor.

 

Yuuko praticamente se deitou sobre o corpo do mago, se aproximou de seus lábios e sussurrou: “Não...” Afinal, mesmo que aquele homem a desarmasse por completo ela ainda era Yuuko.

 

“Certeza?” perguntou Clow invertendo as posições e se aproximando dos lábios da bruxa.

 

E eles se beijaram até o amanhecer, quando o espírito de Clow voltou ao seu lugar devido. Yuuko jamais iria admitir isto para mais ninguém, mas ela e o mago sabiam a verdade: Sua vida nunca seria a mesma sem ele e ela o amava.

 

“Nossos destinos já andaram juntos, mas agora estão separados. Algum dia eles tornarão a se juntar?” perguntou ao vento, mas desta vez, ficou sem resposta.

 

_E faz perguntas, faz perguntas..._  
Quer saber das vidas defuntas  
Que antigamente andavam juntas... 


End file.
